


Bandaging Wounds

by Eternal Scribe (Shadowcat)



Category: Charmed (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 12:56:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10571754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat/pseuds/Eternal%20Scribe
Summary: Phoebe is injured in a fight and for some reason it is Cole who shows up and takes her somewhere to bandage the worst of her wounds.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A Tumblr Ask Box Request Fic with the prompt of:
> 
> _\+ - Bandaging their wound_
> 
> _"I'm curious how she would react to Cole showing up and doing this after she finds out that he was supposed to kill her."_

Phoebe frowned and tried not to flinch away from the man sitting beside her. She wasn’t even sure why he was the one that was here, wrapping bandages around the wound in her shoulder. She certainly hadn’t called him for help, so what the hell was he doing here?

“You shouldn’t keep frowning like that,” Cole -- no, Belthazor. Belthazor was his real name. The man she knew as Cole didn’t exist. “It doesn’t sit right on your face.”

“Like that really matters right about now?” Phoebe huffed, shaking her head. “Why are you here? How did you even find me?”

“I’m trying to help you stop bleeding and close this wound so that your sisters don’t see it and panic before you can find your Whitelighter to heal you.”

“Are you really going to go back to pretending that you honestly care about me for real?” Phoebe demanded, a hint of anger in her voice. “You didn’t answer me. How did you find me?”

For a moment, Belthazor looked uncomfortable and then he sighed. “Your blood.”

“My blood?”

“I can always smell a witch’s blood in the air. Your blood is even more of a powerful scent because you’re one of the Charmed Ones.”

Phoebe stared at him and then laughed. However, there was no joy or humor in that sound. “So, that’s how you knew where to find me when your bosses gave you the job of hunting me and my sisters? You became like, a demonic bloodhound until you found my blood somewhere?”

The demon shifted slightly. “A little like that, yes. When you got hurt at one of those crime scenes when we met and I smelled your blood, I knew that you were one of the witches that I was sent to deal with.”

“To deal with? Let’s just be honest for the first time since we met. You were sent to kill us. There is no way you can make that sound any better.”

“Phoebe, I know you’re upset --”

“Upset? No, upset and I parted ways a long time ago. I am really damn furious. You lied to me and made me think that you were the guy that honestly cared about me. Instead of being the guy that I could see myself loving and being with for the long haul, you turn out to be the demon that was sent by the evilest of all evil guys to kill me.”

“And you let me go.”

Phoebe glared at him and then stood up from where she had been sitting on the bench. “And I will be the one who has to live with that decision for the rest of my life.” She pulled her shirt back over her tank top, trying not to wince at the pull in her shoulder.

“Phoebe, you can’t leave like this. At least let me shimmer you to your backyard.”

“I don’t trust you to make sure I get to my backyard.”

“I came here to help you, Phoebe. Why would I have bothered to help stop the bleeding and bandage you up if I was only going to take you to the Triad and the Source?”

“I don’t know why you do the things you do, Belthazor. Just, stay away from me and stay away from my sisters.”

“Or you’ll do what, vanquish me? You couldn’t do it when you had the perfect opportunity to do so. I was bleeding and weak and you could have killed me then, but you couldn’t do it because you loved me.” He smiled. “You’re Phoebe, not just a Charmed One. Not just a tool of good fighting for the Elders.”

“Loved, past tense. Come near me again, and you’ll see that Phoebe and Charmed One are part of the same soul. I’m a witch, a damned good one, and one of the Charmed Ones. That means that it is my duty and my job to vanquish evil.”

“Don’t you want something for yourself for once? The chance to be your own person and be free to make your own path and choices?”

Phoebe glared at him. “You do not get to use that conversation against me. That was said in confidence to Cole, the guy I thought loved me.”

“I’m the same as I always was, Phoebe. Only now, you know the whole story. You can’t run away from the fact that you still want me.”

“You’re mistaken. I look at you and all I see is a demon who I can’t trust. A demon who answers to the Source of All Evil and who is a threat to me and my family. There is nothing between us any longer and there won’t ever be again.”

“I’m not giving up on us, Phoebe,” Belthazor called after her as she walked briskly away from the mausoleum he had brought her to.

“You hold your breath on that,” she muttered, not turning around.


End file.
